


Hange Knew.

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Just a short drabble, levihancember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: "no one else could see it but Hange knew"
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Kudos: 42
Collections: ` levihancember 2019





	Hange Knew.

Hange knew.

Maybe no one else could see it. 

But Hange could and she knew. 

Their interactions had caused some confusion for outsider. Some people thought they’re two different kind of people; some even thought that he hated her. However, the two of them also produced the best results when they worked together. 

Their fightings were just their own way of teasing each other. The names he gave her was his way of telling her that he cared. Hange would respond in a way that only he would understand.

And each time, despite his rude retort or violent acts — _tugging her ponytail, kicking the back of her knees gently_ — Hange knew and she always saw it.

Levi’s playful expression buried deep in that frowning facade of his. No one could understand it.

Only Hange. 

**_Hange always knew._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third day for levihancember 2019 - tease. I don't write for all prompts and I don't know if I can make it for all days. I missed the second day because I got confused with the dates. I made an aesthetic board for the first day (meet). you can check it out on my Tumblr (ddeokbxkki)


End file.
